


Push Deep (No Sleep)

by hollybennett123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multi, Wet & Messy, Wreck Steve Rogers 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “So -- me and Steve,” Bucky begins, his tone carefully casual. “Last night, we got to talking about something.”





	Push Deep (No Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/gifts).



> So, somewhere around the end of 2016/start of 2017 I wanted to write a Bucky/Sam/Steve DP fic but my brain was entirely uncooperative. I managed to write some notes for the opening scene and that was about it. I’ve now given up on the idea of ever actually writing this in full, but have written this small ficlet and feel better for having turned my notes into something resembling proper sentences and throwing it out there into the world.
> 
> Dedicated to [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard), whose fics are a gift to this world, and who actually did write an extremely excellent DP fic I wish I’d written which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405554) (yes, I’ve reached peak laziness: I’ve written a <1000 word fic and then directed you to someone else’s superior work. Whatevs.) Dedicated also to [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps), whose fics are a gift too: #wrecksteverogers2k17 is a glorious thing and I only wish I had been able to wreck him more.

“So -- me and Steve,” Bucky begins, his tone carefully casual. “Last night, we got to talking about something.” He leans forward in his chair, and the quiet intensity in his gaze when he looks to Sam – sat at the end of the bed, Steve kneeling at his feet and sucking dick so damn pretty – only makes Sam burn hotter, T-shirt sticking to the nape of his neck where he’s sweating right through it.

Bucky does this, sometimes: sweet-talks and turns on the charm until he has Steve and Sam exactly where he wants them. Observes from a distance for the longest time, expression heated and yet oddly detached and calculating, like he’s still making up his mind how best to get involved.

It takes Sam a moment to refocus his attention, thoughts hazy and pleasure-drunk, but considers it pretty reasonable given the circumstances. He tightens his grip on Steve’s hair a little and Steve lets out a breathy sigh that vibrates around Sam’s dick and right into his fucking soul, or so it feels like. _Christ_.

“Oh, you were, huh?” Sam says. “That it, or are you gonna give me a little more than that?”

Slowly, Bucky gets to his feet and makes his way over to the bed. Stands behind Steve and casts a lingering look over the both of them, eyes heavy-lidded and dark.

“I’m gettin’ to it,” Bucky tells Sam, smiling soft. “If you ain't comfortable with it you've just gotta say, sweetheart, but -- I think you’re gonna like it.” Sam doesn’t doubt it: Steve groans like the thought of it, whatever that may be, is doing great things for him. Bucky switches his attention to Steve, then; murmurs, “you're doing real good, doll.” He pulls at Steve’s hair, jerking his head back, and Sam can’t help the way his breath catches at the sight of it. That, and the rush of cold air to his dick. “Jesus, look at you,” Bucky goes on, “what a fucking _mess_. Nice and sloppy, just how Sam likes it, huh?”

Sam's dying here, Jesus. He watches as Bucky wipes spit and precome from Steve’s chin with the pad of his thumb and bends down to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs, and sways a little when Bucky pulls away. Blinks up at him – practically has honest-to-God hearts in his eyes – and they’re too damn cute, Sam thinks, feeling unutterably tender towards the both of them.

Bucky gets up on the bed behind Sam then, a knee either side of his hips, and rests his chin on Sam’s shoulder. Steve’s eyes flutter closed as he takes Sam back into his mouth, even deeper now than before, and the way his dick catches and unsticks in the back of Steve’s throat is so unbearably good that it makes Sam’s toes curl.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groans, his voice a low rumble against Sam’s ear, and Sam thinks: _damn right_. Honestly, Sam’s forgotten altogether that Bucky was supposed to be recounting a discussion with Steve until he suddenly picks up that thread of conversation again as though it had never been dropped. “See, what Steve's been wanting,” Bucky says, hushed tones like he’s sharing a secret, “is you and me at the same time. In him _together_ , if you get my meaning.”

It takes Sam a moment to work it out; they’ve had Steve in a lot of ways, together and apart. Bucky slides two fingers into Steve’s mouth alongside Sam’s dick and Steve gags wetly, eagerly palming over his dick where he’s obviously hard as hell under the sweats he’s wearing. Sam’s dick twitches so hard it almost hurts; it becomes a full-bodied shudder when Bucky slips a hand under Sam’s T-shirt and tweaks one nipple with more than a little roughness.

Sam knows they aren’t talking about Steve’s mouth, though: they’ve done that before. Which means --

“Christ,” Sam says, panting, and cups his palm to Steve’s pink-flushed cheek. “Really?”

Bucky presses a kiss to the sensitive skin behind Sam’s ear, and Sam can feel his grin even if he can’t see it. “Just think how good it’s gonna be. How fuckin’ tight he’s gonna feel with us both up inside of him.”

Sam thinks about it, overwhelmed. Doesn’t imagine he could think about anything else if he tried, _fuck_.

“Man, you sure about this?” he says. “What if it's too much?” Steve narrows his eyes and manages to give Sam a look of absolute sass without even taking his mouth from his dick and honestly, it’s kind of impressive. Sam lets out a breath of a laugh; can’t even help it. “You’ve always gotta push it that little bit further, huh, baby? Can’t ever get enough. So goddamn reckless.”

Steve pulls off of him then, mouth red. Licks over his wet bottom lip and raises an amused eyebrow.

“ _Reckless_ ,” he says dryly, throat scraped raw. “Says the guy who straps wings to his back like it ain’t the craziest thing you ever heard. How many buildings you jump off of this week, huh Sam? _Reckless_.”

“Got it,” Sam says. “Point taken, you crazy fucking asshole.” God, Steve's beautiful. _God_ , Sam wants his mouth back on his dick. He smiles and touches gentle fingers to Steve’s cheek in encouragement.

Smirking, Steve takes Sam back into his mouth, in and in and in; Sam comes with Steve's fingers pressing bruises to his thighs, Bucky's mouth at his collar spilling bright, warm laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I might throw myself wholeheartedly back into this OT3/these pairings and actually remember how to write them properly BUT ANYWAY hopefully someone out there will enjoy this. Love you all, my darlings ♥


End file.
